


Wait, There's Myrr

by frostedgoddess



Series: The Laws of Jaylos [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos finally got their act together and got together, but something is up with Carlos, and it's making Jay crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, There's Myrr

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Laws of Probability". But can be read on it's own. And yes, it's no longer Christmas but no one told my muse that! Also yay for Chad being a good friend and teammate!

Jay ran to lunch, already late after a minor altercation with his English teacher on paying better attention in class, had never happened before and it wasn’t going to start happening now. However, he still had to have a ten minute talk about working on strategies to ‘minimise distractions’ and turn in cleaner essays (i.e. the lamps doodled on almost every page).

As he drew closer to their regular lunch table out on the school quad, he could see his small friendship group but most importantly, _Carlos_.  
“Jay!” Carlos said, his warm features lighting up as he drew his boyfriend into a tight hug, tucking his face against his neck.  
“Miss me?” Jay asked teasingly, feeling almost guilty at the shamed red blush spreading up Carlos’ face. “I missed you?” he offered but didn’t get a reply. Jay gave up quickly and settled in with his friends.

Jay was amazed at how easy the entire transition had been from best friends to boyfriends in just two short weeks, he slid in real close to Carlos on the bench, pressing their legs together from hip to ankle as he ate. No one had really dated on the island; Mal hadn’t lied when she told Ben that. So really, the two of them were as experienced in actual relationships as each other and with only Auradonians around as models and to give dating advice, the two teenagers were generally pretty sappy and cute.

“Okay, it’s almost time for next period. We should leave now unless we want to be late.” Evie interjected in the middle of Jay’s overly detailed walkthrough of the last tourney game. Which they had all seen.

“Okay but before I have to subject myself to my Chem teacher, how about a kiss for good luck?” Jay asked his boyfriend, turning on the charm all the way. He even winked.

He was completely unprepared for the way Carlos blanched, tripping over himself trying to get _away_ from Jay. “Uh…no I think I’ll see you later.” Carlos said, trying to smile and failing.

Jay sat perfectly still under Mal and Evie’s pitying gaze, suffering from whiplash. They’d practically been sitting on each other all of lunch and then suddenly Carlos can’t get away from him fast enough. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed yet…  
“What was that?” Mal asked and Jay shrugged, tonight he would just blanket apologise and hope that the problem sorted itself out.

Having a plan didn’t stop Jay from feeling sick to his stomach all the way through the rest of his classes. What had Jay done wrong? Was it his gift, Carlos’ Christmas present was so intricate, Jay just did the best with what he had. Maybe Carlos was mad about Jay washing his tourney jersey as a kind gesture and ended up shrinking it to Dude’s size. Carlos said he wasn’t mad about that and coach said he’d get Carlos another one. What if it was because their two week anniversary had been a few days ago and Jay hadn’t done anything, he didn’t think it was a big deal but maybe Carlos wanted a romantic gesture. Yet, perhaps…

Jay was so caught up in thinking through every single thing he had done over the past two weeks that the last two classes of the day slipped by. The only ordeal he had to face was having to resist the urge to just run and hide as he went back to the room that the two boys shared.

“Carlos?” Jay asked softly, tucking his head around the door as he entered the room. The second that the door was shut behind him, Jay had his arms full of Carlos. As was wont to happen anytime full body contact was initiated between the two of them, Jay’s mind went totally blank, forgetting about the horrible tension that had been building up all day. Instead, Jay focused on lifting Carlos up to his height, and kissing him stupid up against a wall.

Carlos moaned into Jay’s mouth, knuckles going white where they gripped onto Jay’s shoulders. Jay ran his tongue along the seam of Carlos’ perfect mouth and the other boy opened up with a groan. Both of Jay’s hands gripped onto Carlos’ thighs, digging in when Carlos nipped his lower lip with his teeth, which in turn made Carlos whimper. The coolness of Carlos’ skin left brands on Jay’s cheeks after only momentary touches.

Jay had already started to use kissing Carlos as a form of therapy, making all his problems and troubles fall straight out of his brain, a hard day or a lost tourney match. So that is why, today, instead of letting Jay talk to him about the lunch time fiasco, Carlos had instead opted to shove his tongue into Jay’s mouth with very little finesse and not relented.

The next day rose to show Carlos and Jay sharing a bed, Jay curled around Carlos protectively, arms pinning him in place. Carlos woke with a groan of pain at the strange sleeping position and wiggled his way out of to take a shower before Jay woke up and caused a hold up that would make them late.

By the time the alarm went off and Jay got up – grumbling about the lack of Carlos in his bed – his boyfriend was dressed in one of his trademark fur and leather outfits, but with fingerless leather gloves in the dark blue of Auradon Prep.

“Jay, up, you can admire the view later, right now you’re going to be late.”  
“I’ve never cared about being late before, stay just a little longer?” Jay asked gently.  
“Two minutes. That’s it.” Carlos said firmly and crawled back under the covers for good morning kisses, easily loosing himself in Jay’s sleepy warmth.  
As both of them knew, two minutes blended seamlessly into ten and soon they were a quarter of an hour late for breakfast.

They strolled into the dining hall as everyone else was leaving. Carlos grabbed a few apples; he didn’t think he’d ever get sick of biting into them and finding them fresh and unbruised every single time. Jay went for breakfast bars, still not tired of the endless supply of sugar available on Auradon. Jay went to kiss Carlos goodbye but found him running away as if a wolf pack was on his tail, off to class before even saying goodbye. Jay glared at his boyfriend’s retreating figure and then ran after him, catching up in the main corridor.

“Carlos?” Jay said, a little out of breath.  
“Oh…Jay.” Carlos was edgy at being caught after what was a rather obvious attempt to leave Jay alone in the breakfast hall.  
“Not going to say goodbye? To your boyfriend?”  
“Right, okay. Bye-bye!” Carlos said with fake brightness, sliding his cheek against Jay’s in some approximation of a kiss on the cheek. Then he slipped into his classroom, not meeting Jay’s gaze.

The same feeling of rejection from yesterday at lunch rose unbidden in Jay’s throat, making Jay feel a little ill, something really was wrong, despite how at easy Carlos had been in their room. Jay just couldn’t figure out the root of the problem.

Again, Jay’s day was utterly consumed with worry over his relationship. Carlos and he hardly shared any classes, as his friend was in advanced everything and Jay was only taking the mandatory subjects that would allow him to play tourney. Jay had never really had a problem with that, the fact that Carlos and Jay had different interests had added to their relationship rather than detracted from it, but right now Jay just wanted to talk to Carlos and the fact that he had to wait until lunch was messing with his brain.

“Jay, can you tell us what number three is please?”  
‘”Uh… okay, is it 73?”  
“Considering the question is ‘What is the capital city Ariel was heir to before her marriage?’ No. The answer is not 73.” His _Wicked History_ teacher told him scathingly.  
“Sorry Mr Arthur.” Jay said quickly, ignoring the snickers, “Atlantis?”  
“Better. Keep your head in the classroom please Jay.”  
“Won’t happen again.”

By lunch, Jay had been reprimanded eight times and learnt absolutely nothing.

“Hey guys!” Jay said gladly,  and was met with a chorus of his name and various greetings.

Jay slid in next to Carlos, pressing himself right up against his boyfriend, demanding the contact without saying a single thing. Jay knew that now was not the best time to bring up relationship problems, it would just make everything awkward, but with all the contact, Carlos was bound to feel how tense Jay was.

“Jay are you okay?” Carlos asked tentatively, when Mal and Evie were utterly absorbed in a conversation about New Year’s Day.  
“I’m great! How about you Carlos? Do _you_ feel alright?” Jay said, accusations lacing every single word he spoke.  
“Yeah, Jay.” Carlos said, sounding sorry without even acknowledging that there was a problem. Jay didn’t want to worry about it anymore, he was already feeling kind of ill after his day and so when Mal and Evie absorbed them back into the conversation, he let it drop, just raising an arm to wrap around Carlos’ shoulder in a possessive gesture.

At the end of the meal, Jay lingered, touching Carlos’ hand to tell him wordlessly to stay behind.

“Carlos, I may not be super good at talking, every time I open my mouth I cause grief, but I can work on my listening and if something is upsetting you then I want you to tell me so we can work through it.”

Carlos glared at Jay, as if trying to assess how honest he was being and eventually shook his head, taking several steps backwards. “Jay, you didn’t do anything, please just go to class, we can talk some more later.” Another careful evasion tactic, one that went right over Jay’s head, as Carlos moved away from him a little faster than was strictly necessary.

Jay forced himself to go to class, sitting in maths and doing his absolute best to answer the questions but it was like his brain had decided Calculus was a good time for a slideshow of all the times he’d let Carlos down, the times he had robbed him before they were even friends back on the Isle of the Lost, the mocking in their first few weeks, not offering to help him with tourney, letting Ben do all the work and fill up so much of Carlos’ free time. Maybe all that time away from Jay had caused Carlos to rethink things.

This was somehow worse than before, because now they were dating, everything Jay did was now more important and what he had with Carlos was _the_ most important thing. If he had to choose between Auradon and Carlos, he’d return to the Isle of the Lost with a smile and his Carlos. But something was wrong and he didn’t even know what, so he couldn’t even attempt to fix it.

Jay left his last class and went straight to Mal and Evie’s shared room, not wanting to see Carlos just yet, still smarting from the two occasions that Carlos had avoided.

“Mal? Evie? Hey.” Jay greeted, sliding onto the floor at the foot of Mal’s bed with a groan.  
“Trouble in paradise?” Evie asked, sounding empathetic, and Jay nodded reluctantly.  
“Carlos is angry at me! Or something. I don’t really know.” Jay sighed hard, hanging his head between his knees. “Yesterday he ran away from me when I tried to kiss him and today he literally did an air kiss before leaving me like a crying prom date.” Jay lamented, “But we shared a bed to sleep and he was all over me last night.”

Evie petted his hair gently, clearly unable to provide comfort or say much of anything in response.

“Jay?” Mal jumped in, slinking off her bed around to face him. “Did it occur to you that Carlos doesn’t like PDA? I mean most of the school saw your first kiss. Maybe he feels a little bit watched?”

Jay felt as if a light had switched on in his brain. “So he _is_ embarrassed to be with me, well that really doesn’t help anything at all.”

Mal shook her head, “Jay, I know it may be hard, but consider the fact that not everything is about you.”

“The real question is, how do we get him to snap out of it? No one cares if you two kiss and it’s making both of you mopey.” Evie said, to Jay’s surprise.  
“Wait, this is making Carlos upset too? I mean, if he doesn’t like PDA then that’s that.” Jay said, unsure what Evie was getting at.  
“No, Jay, I don’t think that’s it, Carlos is a very affectionate guy, when it’s just me and Mal, Carlos practically swallows your tongue, he’s just self-conscious, we need to show him that he doesn’t need to be ashamed and that no one is really judging him.”

Mal smirked suddenly, “I have a great idea, listen up, so you know Christmas right? Well they had…”

“Hey Mal, Evie, have you two seen…Jay?” Carlos saw his boyfriend curled at the base of Mal’s bed and pouted as he scrambled to sit between Jay’s legs and cuddle right into him. Inadvertently proving Evie’s point.  
“When you didn’t come back to the room I got worried. Everything okay?” Jay smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulling him close and burying his face into his dual-toned hair.

“Sorry I bothered you Carlos.”

The word choice didn’t slip past Carlos and he turned around to give Jay a soft, wet kiss on his slightly open mouth. Jay reached both hands up to cradle the back of his boyfriend’s head, short nails scratching his scalp and making Carlos whine as he pressed into Jay eagerly.

Mal almost commented but refrained, not wanting Carlos to retract from Jay even further, since clearly even though Jay understood the whole thing, he still felt rejected to some degree. And so for the sake of everyone she kept her trap shut, instead looking up on her laptop where she could buy mistletoe two weeks after Christmas.

Jay took Carlos back to their shared room, closing the door and changing into some pyjamas, a t-shirt and loose cotton pants. Then he climbed into Carlos’ bed, petting Dude, who just wouldn’t leave Carlos alone. When he heard Carlos finishing getting changed, he lifted the dog onto his own bed, not wanting to put Dude on the ground. Only because he knew Carlos wanted the dog to be kept comfortable.

When Carlos came back to the bed, Jay scooted aside to let him in and wrapped the blankets around the two of them, shutting out the icy winter weather.

“Jay. How are you so warm?”  
“I’m only hot for you sweetheart.”  
“It’s so cold and you’re just like my personal space heater.”  
“All yours Carlos, even though your fingers are icy cold, you’re hot as hell.” Jay said sweetly, laughing silently as Carlos pressed the freezing tip of his nose onto Jay’s warm neck.  
“Stay close, we don’t want you to freeze to death.” Jay said after a moment or two of silence, knowing that both of them could feel the tension but neither of them wanted to mention it, didn’t want to open up that can of worms.

Jay had a nightmare about the Isle that night, his first for a long time, since before Ben’s coronation. He woke up before Carlos even and lay awake with his eyes open wide, too scared to shut them for fear that his father’s disappointment would be lurking behind his eyelids.

 

Eventually he just got up and got changed into his tourney clothes for practise that morning seeing as there was no more sleep to be had that day and it was almost time to get up anyways. Just as he was all ready to go, the alarm went off and Carlos got up and out of bed.

“Hang on Jay, wait for me?” Carlos asked and Jay felt some bitterness, almost snapping back a rejection before getting a hold of himself.  
“Uh, sure Carlos.” Jay eventually managed to get out hoarsely and switched on their gaming console, determined to work out some of his frustration.

Jay knew that some people just didn’t like PDA, rationally. But the emotional side of him, one he’d kept under tight wraps before coming to Auradon and had only really let go of when Carlos kissed him for the first time, saw the avoidance as some personal slight. He had been rejected in the worst way and the one he loved more than anything else in the whole world had been the one to do it.

Carlos was ready quickly, and together in another uncomfortably tense silence, they left the dorms, only to come face to face with a grinning Chad.

“Guys, you’ll never guess what prank someone pulled, I just wanted to warn you two so you’d stay close together.” Their team mate said with a ridiculous expression, cheeky and mischievous.  
“What is going on?” Carlos asked hesitantly.  
“Enchanted mistletoe. Someone put it up over night.” Chad replied.  
“No kidding. Where?” Jay asked, very suspicious as Mal’s face floated into his memory.  
“Everywhere.”

Chad wasn’t lying, dotted in a maze along the corridors and hallways of Auradon prep was bunches of mistletoe and anyone unfortunate to wander underneath accompanied was stuck until kisses were exchanged. Thankfully only two people so far had gotten stuck for everyone to learn the lesson, the rest of the students were indulging in a weird jog from safe space to safe space to avoid any awkward situations.

“See?” Chad said, “I only went all the way to tell you two so you’d know. Because if you got caught underneath with someone else, it would be mega weird.”

Jay’s hand clasped in his own, Carlos began a dodging run, skirting around the edges of the green prickly branches.  
“Jeez, if only you could use that kind of dodging skill in every tourney game!” Jay said jokingly, feeling slighted and Carlos tripped, dragging Jay with him as he went down and trapping them both underneath a branch of mistletoe.

“Jay! Look what you made me _do_.” Carlos said, looking unreasonably unhappy. He tried banging on the invisible barrier but nothing happened.  
“ _Wow_. We’re stuck here until we kiss each other, would letting other people possibly witness your affection for me be such an unspeakable horror?” Jay bit out, patience snapping.

That was it, Jay had said it. The tension between them cracked and shattered. Carlos looked as though Jay had just punched him.

“Jay…”  
“Forget it; we can just wait until the spell wears out.” Jay said, suddenly exhausted as he sat down in their force field.  
“No!” Carlos said, kneeling to be at an equal height with Jay. “I’m not _ashamed_ of you. You idiot.” Carlos said forcefully.

“I just don’t like people staring at me, they have so many reasons to, I look different, I’m a VK, I ruin the grade curve in every test, I stole the campus dog and I’m not even sorry! So many princesses love you Jay, and I just know what they’re thinking whenever…”  
Jay cut him off, “Carlos, you don’t know what they’re thinking.”  
“They think I stole you too. A potion, a spell, straight up trickery.”

“Carlos? Is that what you thought when we kissed at the Secret Santa thing? Clearly you were wrong. Kiss me again.” Jay ordered, standing and offering a hand to Carlos. “Kiss me again and actually pay attention to what people are saying, since you care so much.”

Carlos got up, looking unsure, looking around nervously at the few people who had stopped to watch the two of them trapped. Then he wrapped Jay’s tourney jersey around his fist, yanking him down so that he could reach Jay’s lips and kissed him bruisingly before he could change his own mind.

The spell popped audibly, the force field holding them in place evaporating, leaving behind only the faint scent of gingerbread.

“God you two are nauseatingly adorable together,” Chad said brightly, before following the avoidance path to escape, “See you guys at practise! I’ll cover for you but don’t be too much later!” He warned as he bolted away.

Lonnie approached the two of them, “We are so jealous of the two of you,” this caused an expression of confusion on Carlos’ delicate features and a smug look on Jay’s face, having heard as much from all his tourney groupies after the spectacle they made at Christmas.

“I mean, everyone wants to find a prince or a princess and have what you guys have.” Another girl cut in.  
“Thank you Melody.” Jay said to the daughter of Ariel, who was practically swooning into the arms of Rose Red’s kid.

“I’m not going to lie to you Carlos, there are a few princesses and stuff who would love to snatch me away from you. And some of them want us to break up to take you.” That last bit surprised Carlos, but he kind of understood why Jay wouldn’t have told him that when it happened. “But most of them are just happy for us, because all of the people in this country are sickeningly kind. Not a mean bone in their bodies.”

Carlos looked thoughtful, unsure.

“If you don’t want to kiss me because you really don’t like kissing in public, that’s one thing, but don’t let the imagined judgement of others get in the way of what we have.” At that, Carlos looked confident, as if he had finally made up his mind.

“Chad said that we shouldn’t be late for practise.” Carlos began softly, and Jay’s heart sunk, thinking that his boyfriend was trying to avoid the issue still. “Man is he going to be mad when we show up…eventually.” Carlos purred, with a smirk he definitely took from Jay’s flirting arsenal, before accidentally pulling them both underneath another bunch of mistletoe. Jay immediately leaned down to begin an amazing make out session that definitely didn’t end when the force field popped.

And for the record, they were half an hour late for tourney practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! First sequel to a fic, I hope it's okay. I always feel weird about asking for kudos and comments but if you ain't busy right now, I'd appreciate it!!!!


End file.
